Assim como as Rosas
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: A guerra não faz heróis. A guerra não traz alegrias, apenas o mais completo desespero, tristeza e melancolia. Draco só queria ter feito a escolha certa.


**N/A.:** Essa fic contém spoiler de HP6. Ela foi escrita antes de DH, então não levem em consideração acontecimentos do sétimo livro.

* * *

**Assim como as rosas**

**

* * *

**

A guerra não faz heróis. A guerra não traz alegrias, apenas o mais completo desespero, tristeza e melancolia. Uma sombra apavorante que lhe força a tomar decisões. Algumas delas são simples, fúteis, outras decidem se você vai viver ou morrer.  
Se nós pudéssemos ter qualquer vislumbre do que aconteceria em cada uma das opções que nos apresentam, sempre escolheríamos a mais certa, a que nos faria sofrer menos e a que salvaria mais vidas. Com certeza muitas pessoas chamariam um mundo assim de "sem graça".

Eu chamaria de justo.

Draco entrou na sala de música de sua casa em passos silenciosos e ficou parado à porta, apenas escutando as últimas notas de uma melodia triste tiradas de um violino pelas mãos habilidosas de sua mãe. Ela trajava um belíssimo e caro vestido azul claro, com decote discreto, mas suficiente para mostrar seu colar prateado com um pingente de uma pequena serpente.

Ao lado dela, em uma mesinha de apoio, estava uma taça com seu vinho preferido, completando uma cena bonita. Quase uma pintura de traços e cores delicadas em perfeita harmonia, mesmo que a noite fosse castigada pela chuva, que batia nos vitrais das janelas, fazendo barulho.

Narcissa sorriu e parou de tocar, tomou um gole do vinho tinto e, percebendo a presença do filho, pediu para que se aproximasse.

"Quando você fica desse jeito é porque deseja falar alguma coisa, Draco", falou, colocando o violino de lado e se levantando.  
"A senhora só tocou músicas tristes nos últimos dias", comentou sem olhá-la.  
"Talvez o motivo seja a nossa situação, mas isso não é novidade para ninguém", ela pegou sua taça e se dirigiu até uma poltrona branca, próxima à janela, onde sentou cruzando as pernas e olhou distraída para os vitrais. "E eu tenho certeza de que não é sobre minhas canções que você veio falar".

O garoto iniciou uma aproximação, mas hesitou, parando no meio da sala.

"Você é fraco, Draco", ela quebrou o silêncio, levando em seguida a taça aos lábios, para tomar um gole do vinho. "Não é como o seu pai".  
"Não deveria me julgar dessa forma".  
"E do que adianta dar falsas ilusões a você?", perguntou. "Isso não é para você. Não precisa ter vergonha de admitir que não quer se juntar a eles".  
"E se eu disser que eu quero e que ele veio me procurar?"

O barulho de vidro se quebrando ecoou pela enorme sala. Draco não pôde ver nitidamente o rosto de sua mãe naquele momento, mas as mãos trêmulas e o vinho espalhado pelo chão demonstravam perfeitamente o que estava se passando na mente daquela mulher.

"Você não pode estar falando sério", ela se levantou, mas não encarou o filho.  
"Por que mentiria sobre isso?"  
"Para me afrontar?", perguntou se virando para ele, com uma expressão dura.  
"Não é uma afronta à senhora e não estou mentindo. Vou provar que não sou fraco".  
"Você ficou louco, Draco?"  
"Não, mãe. Garanto a senhora que nunca estive tão lúcido em minhas decisões".  
"Você é um fraco, Draco!", falou um pouco mais alto. "Não vai conseguir e sabe disso! Você tem apenas dezesseis anos, meu filho. É suicídio. Não seja tão tolo..."  
"Quero provar para a senhora que eu posso proteger a nossa família".  
"Você nunca vai conseguir, é apenas uma sombra do seu pai e veja onde ele está agora... O Lord das Trevas sabe o quanto você é fraco, egoísta e orgulhoso, assim como eu também sei!", ela se aproximou, encarando os olhos dele sem ao menos piscar. "E ele vai se aproveitar desse seu caráter, personalidade fraca e desejo de aprovação para realizar a vingança dele contra seu pai, Dumbledore e o Potter! Isso é uma guerra, Draco! Será que não percebe que será apenas um peão nesse jogo? Você não pode ser tão inocente".

Draco ficou em silêncio. Ela estava certa, mas não queria admitir que era imaturo e inocente. Queria provar para todos que podia conseguir êxito e manter seguros. Era nisso que queria acreditar, embora fosse extremamente difícil.  
"Eu já escolhi meu caminho", ele começou falando baixinho, fitando o chão. "Independente do que a senhora pense ou pretenda fazer a partir de agora. E não me arrependo disso".

Narcissa sorriu debochando e isso fez com que ele a encarasse, parecendo ofendido.

"Você é tão bobo. Acredita mesmo que..."  
"Eu vou provar para a senhora que eu sou capaz".  
"Você não precisa provar nada para mim, meu filho. Eu te amo do jeito que você é", ela segurou o rosto do garoto entre suas mãos, fazendo com que ele a olhasse. "Eu sou sua mãe, só quero que você fique bem. Não precisa provar absolutamente nada para mim, eu não preciso que me defenda, não quero que lute por mim. Eu quero você vivo".  
"Mas..."  
"Não precisa aceitar essa missão, daremos um jeito de contornar a situação e fazer com que o Lord desista do que pretende. Snape intercederá por você. Sei que o Lord ameaçou o seu pai, mas..."  
"Eu já aceitei, mãe", ele a encarou firmemente. Em seguida, levantou a manga de suas vestes mostrando à mulher o que ela menos desejava ver tatuado no braço de seu único filho. "Pensei que já tinha subentendido essa parte da conversa".

Ela deixou suas mãos escorregarem do rosto de Draco para os ombros e levou uma delas a sua boca, na tentativa frustrada de conter um soluço. Ergueu a mão direita e lançou-a com força ao rosto do seu filho. O barulho ocasionado por aquela agressão ecoou pela sala de música, que afundou em silêncio.

"Mentira", ela murmurou pouco depois, chorosa.  
"Eu disse desde o início que não estou mentindo. Não havia escolha e a senhora sabia que eu teria que aceitar".  
"Não, você não precisa! Você é muito jovem para virar um..."  
"Estou orgulhoso por isso. Irei servir ao Lord e honrar nossa família", ele a abraçou. "A senhora terá orgulho de mim, mamãe".  
"Eu não vou sentir orgulho por isso, Draco", ela falou duramente, saindo do abraço. "Eu só posso me orgulhar de você se estiver vivo".  
"Mãe, eu..."  
"Está vendo aquelas flores?", ela perguntou, apontando para um vaso de rosas brancas, em uma mesa de canto que apoiava um grande espelho com moldura prateada.  
"Sim".

Ela apontou a varinha e murmurou algumas palavras, baixinho, de forma que Draco não conseguiu ouvir nenhuma por completo. Um filete prateado saiu da varinha da mulher e circulou várias vezes o vaso e as rosas. Em seguida, partiu-se em pedacinhos com milímetros de diâmetro, que lembraram purpurina caindo sobre as flores.

"O feitiço que eu acabei de fazer tornaram essas rosas mágicas e fortes o suficiente para durarem pouco mais de um ano e eu irei velar por sua vida através delas, meu filho. E não estou errada ao dizer que você estará morto antes mesmo que elas murchem e percam todas as pétalas".

Ele suspirou tristemente.

"A senhora não acredita em minha capacidade de realização, não é mesmo?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Eu só acredito na dor que essa luta vai me causar. Dor, Draco. Desespero. Isso é tudo o que uma guerra pode trazer". E ela estava certa...

Quem sabe, se eu tivesse escolhido me rebelar naquele momento e não aceitar aquela missão suicida nada do que está acontecendo agora seria minha realidade, mas a vingança do Lord das Trevas estava para se completar. E eu apenas colaborei, jogando na lama o resto de honra que possuíamos, colocando no lixo os conselhos de uma mãe preocupada que nunca temeu por ela própria, mas pelo seu filho.  
Será que, quando eu abrir os olhos, tudo terá mudado? Será que meu envolvimento nessa guerra não passou de um pesadelo? A vida não pode ser tão injusta assim, pode?

Draco abriu os olhos lentamente. Os raios de sol do fim do dia refletiam diretamente em seus olhos, deixando-o praticamente cego. Era a mesma sala de música, a mesma poltrona, o mesmo vaso, o violino silenciado que há muito não era usado.  
O jovem olhou para o seu lado direito e focalizou o seu pai, que estava muito mais magro do que se lembrava. Semblante triste, olheiras e amarrado por cordas invisíveis, não parecia ter forças para lutar. Snape estava a sua direita, ao lado de sua tia, Bellatrix. Ambos estavam com suas varinhas à mão e estampavam no rosto uma expressão indecifrável.

"Faça, Draco", a voz fria e cortante de Voldemort pediu, quase que gentilmente.  
"Por que tem que ser assim, Milorde?", Lucius perguntou suplicante.

Draco observou Voldemort sair de um ponto mais escuro daquele aposento e se aproximar do seu pai, fazendo sua capa esvoaçar fantasmagoricamente a cada passo.

"Porque você tem um filho fraco e burro. Por culpa dele meu mais fiel seguidor, minha maior arma dentro do lado inimigo, foi descoberta. Por causa do seu filho mimado e de sua esposa inconseqüente que fez um Voto Perpétuo sem o meu consentimento, obrigando Severo Snape a proteger a criança. Seu filho pagará por essa falha, mas não será com a sua vida inútil".  
"Mas Bella e Snape também..."  
"Eles ainda são fiéis a mim e ainda podem se redimir de suas pequenas culpas. São úteis demais para que eu me livre deles, e sabem disso. Mas também terão seus castigos na proporção merecida", falou parecendo bastante satisfeito.

Ele voltou-se para a mulher loira, deitada no chão, como se alguma coisa invisível a prendesse ali, pois seu corpo parecia ser forçado contra o chão. Lord Voldemort se aproximou e abaixou-se ao lado dela, tocando-lhe a face com a varinha.

"Será que passou por sua cabeça tola que tudo terminaria assim? Seu filho continuará vivo, pois sou misericordioso, mas faço questão de dar a ele um castigo a altura", murmurou. Depois ele olhou para Lucius, ainda com a varinha contra a bochecha de Narcissa. "Entendeu agora o significado de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ele se levantou com um ar de satisfação. Parecia que era aquilo que desejava desde o começo.

"Draco, eu não tenho todo o tempo do mundo para tratar de coisas insignificantes como essa família", Voldemort falou e, se aproximando, falou baixo ao ouvido do garoto, que tremia. "Mate a mulher".

As lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto do garoto, ao encarar o olhar de desespero de sua mãe, caída no chão, os cabelos que costumavam estar sempre impecáveis agora não passavam de fios emaranhados que contrastavam com o tapete escuro. O corpo machucado e a face desfigurada pelo medo completavam o quadro de horror, pintados com tonalidades escuras.

"Vamos, garoto", o Lord incitou. "Você sempre quis provar a sua força, é a sua chance! Mate-a, pois quero ver a culpa correr como veneno em suas veias, misturada ao sangue do qual você sempre teve tanto orgulho. Quero que a imagem de sua mãe morta te persiga durante todo o resto de vida que você tem. Essa guerra não é para fracos para pessoas como ela. Mate-a".  
Palavras cruéis em seus ouvidos. Medo. Dor. A dor dela. Tudo o que uma guerra podia oferecer. Desejava desesperadamente voltar a ouvir as palavras de sua mãe, pois ela estava certa, o tempo todo. Ele era um fraco, egoísta... Bobo. Um peão em um tabuleiro de batalhas para gente grande.

"Draco, não faça isso", pediu Lucius, aflito. Draco novamente voltou a olhar para o pai. "Milorde, poupe meu filho e minha mulher. Ela não tem culpa por amar demais. A falha foi minha, tudo o que eu peço é mais uma chance.

Draco pôde ouvir a mãe tentar gritar, mas parecia que algo abafava o som de sua voz. Voldemort gargalhou.

"Poupar?", ele perguntou debochando. "Lucius, eu não costumo poupar ninguém por amar demais. Cruccio", falou apontando a varinha para Narcissa, que se debateu e gritou na medida em que as amarras lhe permitiam. "Vai deixar que eu continue a tortura até que ela enlouqueça?"

Os lábios da mulher começaram a sangrar, tamanha era a força que ela os mordia por causa da dor.

"Será que ouvir os verdadeiros gritos de agonia dessa mulher vai comover seu coração, Draco?", ele perguntou, no momento em que a sala era preenchida com desesperados gritos de desespero e dor.

Draco fechou os olhos. Pára. Tem que parar. Mãe... A culpa é minha. Eu me arrependo tanto. Perdão. Perdão.

"Mãe, já está na hora de pegar o trem", ele avisou.  
"Faça uma boa viagem", ela respondeu, tomando um gole do vinho tinto. O violino estava em seu colo e um tripé com as partituras à sua frente.  
"Não queria partir sem antes conversar".  
"Nós já falamos tudo há alguns dias atrás Draco. Sei que já está agindo por conta própria e sei o que você foi fazer quando sumiu no Beco Diagonal. É a sua missão, por menos satisfeita que eu esteja, você a escolheu".  
"Só não quero partir com a impressão de que as lições que vocês me ensinaram".  
"Não pense nos princípios da família Malfoy, meu filho. Pense nos seus. Tudo o que você aprendeu não é uma verdade absoluta. Esqueça tradições e as lógicas seguidas por seu pai e por mim. É por tentar ser como nós que você vai destruir a sua vida.  
"Não vou destruir nada, já disse! Não sou fraco e é isso que vou provar".

Narcissa sorriu, mas este sorriso não se estendeu aos seus olhos e Draco percebeu que não era sincero.

"Você tem consciência de que se falhar tudo estará acabado?", ela perguntou, ao se levantar, colocando o violino apoiado na cadeira.  
"Eu não falharei", respondeu decidido. "Vejo a senhora quando tudo terminar, mãe. E aceitarei o seu pedido de desculpas por não acreditar em mim".

Narcissa não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e olhou seu reflexo no espelho. O que viu foi uma mulher incapaz de conseguir manter a sua família unida. Atirou a taça no espelho, quebrando ambos e deixando as rosas brancas, que havia enfeitiçado há quase um mês, manchadas de um lilás suave.

Draco atravessou a sala e abraçou a mãe, que agora chorava compulsivamente.

"Perdoe-me, mãe", ele falou baixinho. "Não quero que sofra por minha causa. Não chore, por favor. No final a senhora irá sorrir comigo, ficaremos bem, eu prometo".  
Ela se afastou um pouco e beijou o garoto na testa para em seguida abraçá-lo mais apertado do que antes.

"Quando essa guerra terminar", ela sussurrou ao ouvido do filho. "Será o fim de nossa família".  
"Não, mamãe. Vou provar à senhora, ao papai e ao Lord que eu...", ela o interrompeu, beijando-lhe a testa mais uma vez.  
"Você nunca viveu uma guerra. Você não sabe do que está falando, Draco". Ela estava certa mais uma vez.

E é tarde demais para desculpas, mesmo que eu continue implorando para que ela me perdoe.  
Não quero fazer isso. Não posso matá-la. Eu ainda quero que vê-la sorrindo, que sinta orgulho de mim.

Ele abriu os olhos de novo e seus pensamentos sobre o passado foram varridos pelos gritos suplicantes de sua mãe.

"Por favor, mate-me! Não agüento mais".  
"Cruccio", Voldemort refez o feitiço e a mulher gritou ainda mais. "Vai continuar nessa dúvida, Draco?"  
"Milorde, por favor, ele já entendeu o recado", Bellatrix tentou interceder pela irmã.  
"Draco, eu perdôo você. Eu amo você, mas eu não agüento mais", Narcissa implorava.  
"Eu não posso, mãe".

Voldemort ergueu a varinha e o feitiço sobre Narcissa se desfez. A sala, inundada por um brilho alaranjado vindo do sol a se pôr, foi ficando silenciosa e mal se ouvia a respiração dos que estavam presentes.

"Atenderei ao seu pedido, e darei uma segunda chance a você Lucius", disse o Lord se dirigindo imponente para a saída daquela sala.  
"Obrigado, Milorde, eu...", ele começou a agradecer.  
"Apenas a você e sua mulher. Severo, Bella...", Voldemort o interrompeu.  
"Sim, Milorde?", os comensais responderam em uníssono.  
"Matem o garoto", ordenou, abrindo a porta da sala.

A máscara de fingida satisfação abandonou o rosto de Bellatrix quando seus olhos se encontraram com os de Narcissa, que a desafiavam.

"Não!", gritou Lucius.  
"Sinto muito, Cissy", Bellatrix falou com a voz nitidamente triste, para irmã que mal conseguia se mexer. "Eu avisei".

Draco escutou a porta se fechar e em seguida os passos de Snape e Bellatrix, que estavam um pouco atrás dele. Não havia mais o espelho por onde ele pudesse ver o reflexo dos dois, mas ainda havia o vaso que já não continha as rosas. Tudo o que existia era apenas uma pétala murcha e manchada de lilás.

Olhou pela janela e os fortes raios alaranjados fizeram seus olhos doer, mas sustentou o olhar. Queria gravar aquela imagem, daquele belo pôr do sol, pois seria o último. Era irônico, pois também parecia ser o mais bonito que já tinha visto.

Bem mamãe...

Ele vislumbrou o olhar desesperado de Narcissa por um segundo, após desprender seus olhos da janela.

Eu achei que essa era a decisão certa. Sinto muito... Eu errei.

Um jato de luz verde iluminou a sala antes que a última pétala daquela rosa caísse e por dois segundos se viu em um turbilhão de cores. Depois, só escuridão.

* * *

_Contatos_

**Orkut:** Karla Kollynew **Acesse:** Fanfictions da Kollynew

* * *


End file.
